Why are you Hiding in my Fridge?
by Imeralt Evalon
Summary: SakuraxSasuke. They are married and have a child...but what's that got to do with a fridge? Read to find out! Sasuke is OOC. Although it WAS a oneshot, I made a chapter with Tenji and Sasume coupling.
1. Chapter 1

**Why are you Hiding in my Fridge?**

By: Kunai.to.the.Heart

Author's Notes .:. No, I do not own Naruto. TT

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Sasume come here." A pink haired woman around the age of 37 gestured her daughter to come to her. The girl, who looked around 14 years old, tore her emerald colored eyes away from the scene of her father and his best friend sparring in the backyard.

"Yes okaa-san?" Sasume asked as she walked to her mother. She watched as her mother, famously-known medic-nin of Konoha, started giggling like a 5 year old who had just found a dirty little secret, at a notebook in her hand.

Sasume gasped as she saw that it was her very own personal notebook that she held her personal feelings for a certain white-eyed Hyuuga. "Okaa-san..." she whispered dangerously, just like her father.

Sakura just giggled even more as her daughter started turning red. "So is this why you are always distracted in Konohamaru-san's class? Because of a certain Hyuuga Tenji, who has the perfect coffee colored hair, with the hottest looking," glancing down again at the notebook, "amethyst tinted eyes ever? Or how perfect he looks when he's all hot and sweaty after kunai throwing practice? Or maybe its when he concentrates he gets this deep mysterious look on him? Or maybe its when----"

" OKAA-SAN STOP IT! " Sasume cried out blushing even harder if possible, a cascade of short black hair, but long enough to cover her face, hid her blushing cheeks.

"What's all the racket in here? Sasume? Why are you red? Sakura? What's that in your hand?" The man of the house stepped into the kitchen, closely followed by his blond friend with cerulean eyes.

The blushing girl and giggling mother stared at him. Sasume's eyes pleaded with her mother not to say anything to her father, who was a protective male who didn't want anyone getting close to his little girl.

Sakura sensing her daughter's pleading eyes, she looked at her husband, who just stared back at her with his questioning oynx eyes. " Oh nothing Sasuke-kun. We were just having an argument about... tomatoes. I told her that if she kept eating them, like it was candy, she would end up looking like a guy, having no chest, and then growing facial hair! And that's when she told me to stop. But I had to tell her, I could not go on without my daughter becoming a tomato-holic like her father." Sakura looked so serious, that Sasume smirked inside her head,_ ' Great job mom! '_ she thought.

Sasuke stared at them. "Hn." And walked off to the backyard where Naruto followed. The last thing the girls heard from the guys before they started sparring again was, "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" and " KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_the next day_

Sakura watches as Sasume walks around the Uchiha kitchen on the phone, smiling widely. You can hear the words, "Of course Tenji-kun! I would love to spar against you this afternoon! I can ask Inamaru-chan if she wants to join too. What? Only me...and you?" Her smile widens completely. Oblivious to the fact that her mother was smirking at her and her father had came into the room. "No! That's not a problem with me at...ah...hold on Tenji-kun!" Sasume cried as she spots her father, and quickly throws the phone into the refridgerator.

"Tch. I can't hear what you just said Sasume-san." Tenji replied before the signal faded._ ( I mean seriously who can get any signal in the fridge?)_

"What was that Sasume?" Sasuke asked as her saw his daughter throw something into the fridge.

"Ah...nothing. otou-san." Sasume says as she looks down.

Sasuke stares at his daughter and then at his wife who was grinning mischievously. "Sakura..." He started.

His wife looked at him, still grinning. " Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"What was she doing?"

"Grinning."

"Grinning?"

"Yes. Grinning."

"Why was she grinning?"

"Because she and Konohamaru-san are having a secret relationship." Sakura smiled innocently, as Sasume almost busted out laughing. Everybody knew in the Academy that Moegi-san had a crush on their sensei.

"Because she and Konohamaru-san are having a secret relationship..." Sasuke uttered back to his wife," wait...WHAT! You and that Konomoharu-teme are having a secret relationship?" The look on Sasuke's face was priceless, and made Sakura and Sasume laugh out loud.

"No otou-san. I am not having a relationship with anybody." _' yet'_ She thinks as her father sighs in relieve.

"Are you sure Sasume?"

"Yes otou-san." But just as she spoke a ringing can be heard from inside the fridge. _ring ring ring ring_

"What is that?" Sasuke mutters as he wanders over to the fridge.

"AH! Otou-san! No!" Sasume cries as she tries to reach the fridge first, but it was too late, Sasuke had already opened the door to find...a phone.

He picks up. "Hello? Who is this?" The person on the other line answers, and a frown forms on Sasuke's face.

"Hyuuga Tenji?..." His frown grows deeper and Sakura and Sasume can see a vein starting to grow.

"...Why are you hiding in my fridge?" The ladies look on as Sasuke keeps questioning the boy.

"I don't care if that doesn't make sense. Why were you hiding in my fridge?" The girls could hear muttering on the other side.

"You...want to talk to Sasume...**_CHAN_**?" Sasuke was now yelling at the phone, glaring at it.

While Sasume blushed as her mom nudged her, knowing that Hyuuga's were not ones to get close to people and preferred being alone most of the time.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO TELL HER TO MEET YOU AT ICHIRAKU FOR RAMEN FIRST! YOUR TREAT! WHAT?" Sasuke can be heard still yelling, still glaring, and almost ready to go over to the Hyuuga household and beat the younger boy senseless.

Sakura mouthed to her daughter, " Go. Get ready. I'll distract your father. Have fun honey."

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME BOY!" Sasuke yelled at the phone before he heard the other line had already hung up. Furious, he threw the phone back into the fridge. Sakura watched amused at her husbands actions.

"Sakura! That girl is not allowed to go out with that Hyuuga boy!" A flash of short black hair in a navy dress rushed passed him. " Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura stood in front of her husband, hands on her hips. "Sasuke-kun. Let her be. This may be her first kiss! This is a girl's dream moment! And I will not let you take it away from her!" She paused as she watched her husband's face got redder and redder.

"Kiss? Did you just say kiss?"

Sakura realized her mistake and quickly gave him a passionate kiss. Gently grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer to the bedroom. "Come here Sasuke-kun. We are alone now, and she's only sparring with him. That might take at least 2 hours. And I know what we can do for that long." Winking at her husband she closes the bedroom door behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tenji and Sasume_

Sasume walked up to Ichiraku to see a boy around her age with the most perfect coffee-colored hair, when he noticed her presence, he turned allowing her to see his amethyst tinted eyes. He smirked at her as he motioned her to take a seat.

"You did that on purpose didn't you Tenji-kun?"

"Hn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO FLAMING PLEASE! I would really appreciate if you don't. But please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Epilogue **

By: Kunai.to.the.Heart

Author Notes: _-claps hands- Yay for me for getting the procrastination over with! Here comes the waited for okay, that's probably my imagination So here it is! The next chapter of a one-shot!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Last time :**

_Tenji and Sasume Sasume walked up to Ichiraku to see a boy around her age with the most perfect coffee-colored hair, when he noticed her presence, he turned allowing her to see his amethyst tinted eyes. He smirked at her as he motioned her to take a seat._

_"You did that on purpose didn't you Tenji-kun"_

_"Hn"_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Hello. My name is Yuumi Naishimida. I am going to be your waitress today. How may I help you?" A lady with blue pigtails on each side of her head held onto a pencil and a notebook, ready to take their order.

Hyuuga Tenji opened his eyes, barely glancing at the waitress before turning his head slightly to Sasume.

Sasume was a girl, the age of 14, with short black hair and bright emerald eyes, she was at genin level, and holder of the great Uchiha clan's Sharingan. Also, Sasume harbored a secret crush on the Hyuuga.

Glancing up at the waitress, Sasume smiled sweetly, " I would like some miso ramen Yuumi-san." Looking at Tenji she asked, "What would you like Tenji-kun"

"Miso ramen is fine." Came the reply.

Turning towards the waitress about to grab the chopsticks in front of him, he heard a dreamy sigh.

He looked at the waitress only to find her practically drooling. At him. His eye twitched. Pathetic. He moved his eyes towards Sasume, only to find her glaring heatedly with the waitress.

"Shouldn't you be getting our orders Yuumi-_san_?" By the tone in her voice, he could tell she was irritated.

Sasume glare deepened as the waitress waved her off, "Yeah, yeah. Okay. But hold on a second. Here you go handsome!" She winks at Tenji holding out the bill.

He takes it, and looks down to find the price of the ramen, and a phone number. He pays her up front, and says in a low husky voice, making both girls melt, "Can you get our ramen now?" That was Neji's son alright, blunt, straight to the point, and downright sexy!

Eyes widening slightly, ready to do the Hyuuga's bidding, Yuumi hurriedly ran towards the back where she told the chef the order, she was about to annoy...I mean, converse with Tenji, only to be interrupted by more customers.

Sighing, Sasume closed her eyes, "She is so annoying. I was just about to lose my appetite. Don't you think Tenji-kun?"

Inner Sasume was yelling,** "BACK OFF NAISHIMIDA-san! TENJI-KUN IS MINE! MINE YOU HEAR ME! MINE!"**

"Aa," was his only reply.

Another person came to their table to deliver their ramen, and thank god for Sasume and Tenji that it was male.

"Itadakimasu." They both replied as they dug into their ramen.

After eating, and glaring at the waitress who tried to flirt with Tenji again, they both walked off to the training ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both heavily panting and both too stubborn to give up.

"Byakugan!" Tenji suddenly had chakra veins leading to his eyes.

Sasume smirked, "Sharingan! Finally you are taking me seriously Hyuuga."

Adjusting her forehead protector over her eyes, she grabbed 3 kunais from her kunai holster. "Now let me show you how the Sharigan can beat the Byakugan"

Using her skills learned from both her mother and father, she jumped into the air, and with perfect precision, aimed exactly were Tenji _WAS_ standing.

He had quickly dodged her moves and stood on top of a tree branch, considering he was a close combat fighter, he waited for her to come to him. And come she did.

Swiftly she ran towards him, taking out a shuriken in the process, and deftly threw it at him; he jumped backwards avoiding it, only to land in an area surrounded with explosion tags in all the trees.

Smirking she followed him as jumped down from the trees, only to be lead into a trap of his.

"Hakkeshou...Rokujuu Yonshou!"_ Hands of Eighth Divinations: Sixty-Four Palms_

Try as she might she could not dodge them. She could feel her chakra points being closed, bring her hands up, she swiftly used a technique she didn't even think she would ever do.

"2. 4. 8. 16. 32. 64"

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!" _Sexy no Jutsu_

A cloud surrounded her body as she transformed into an older version of herself, with a body of a goddess. Tenji's eyes widened as he saw her transform into a woman with long black hair that reached her waist, and as far as he could tell she was naked, even though clouds covered her body.

"...what the...hell...is that?" Tenji demanded as Sasume transformed back into her normal 14 year old self in her training dress.

She was laughing embarrassingly with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"hehe...gomen Tenji-kun. I didn't know what else to do. I was trying to come up with something quick to try to defeat you."

"...Aa...you didn't need to do that." They both took off their bloodline limit.

She smiled sweetly, " Gomen. I only learned because I had asked Uncle Naruto if he could teach me some of his techniques...and he taught me this technique...because he knew it would make my father mad"

Tenji smirked," It's too easy to make your father mad"

She nodded. Walking towards the fence where she started taking out some bandages and ointment, and turned towards Tenji.

"Here, sit down, so I can treat you." He sat down on the fence, letting her heal his injuries.

She bandaged his left arm, putting ointment on the cut. "So...how did I do?" She smiled mischievously.

He looked at her with a serious face, then smirked," You're getting better. But you're aim still sucks."

Her eyes widen, "HEY! And I was talking about the Sexy no Jutsu, anyways"

Tenji's cheeks begin to turn slightly pink, "...Aa...I wasn't really trying to...look"

She giggled, "hehe...well that's good."

She started to bandage his right arm.

Unbeknownst to them, Inamaru was watching the cute couple. And being the match maker self she was, such like her troublesome mother, she was going to make it her job to bring her best friend and the number one rookie in Konoha together.

She rubbed her hands evilly, taking out 3 kunais, she aimed two at her friend, and one at Tenji. Swiftly she disappeared, whispering, "Good luck, Sharingan girl!" And let it all take toll.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasume quickly looked up; she thought she had just heard Inamaru.

She could see Tenji's Byakugan on, and before she could dodge them, Tenji quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"A..a…Tenji...kun" Her eyes grew big as she landed on top of him when they landed on the ground, her body pinning his down underneath hers.

She blushed, "Tenji-kun?" His eyes, his beautiful amethyst tinted eyes, staring back at her.

She slowly pulled herself off of him. Only to have his hands remain on her waist.

"Shh..." He whispered.

"What is it Tenji-kun?"

"Someone still might be out there."

"No...Tenji-kun, I'm sure it's fine."

She started to get off him, this time instead of him not removing his hands; he pulled her roughly towards him. "I said, someone might still be"

Tenji was cut off by the meeting of Sasume's lips. She slowly closed her eyes, pressing harder against him, slowly kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. Only to realize that he wasn't kissing back.

She quickly pulled back, blushing profusely, and refused to look him in the eyes. "Aa...gomen." And sped off. Leaving a confused Tenji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasume ran off towards Inamaru's house. Tears were streaming down her face as she knocked on the door. Nara Ino answered the door.

"Oh hello Sasume darling." She saw the tears on her face," What's wrong honey? Come. Come. Inamaru's in her room"

Sasume walked into Inamaru's room. Running towards her best friend she threw herself onto her. The only thing Inamaru could do was hug her friend back.

"What's wrong Sasume-chan"

"...I kissed him"

"OMG! WHAT? How was it"

"HORRIBLE! He...he...wasn't kissing back! I was basically kissing a ROCK"

"Ick. That's horrible! I was SURE he liked you! You are like the ONLY girl he pays attention to! He was just probably shocked. What happened"

Sasume told her exactly what happened. And soon enough Inamaru was pushing her out the door.

"Get out! You need to talk about it with him! That's what you need to do! You probably left the poor boy wondering why you were running away! -sigh- Gosh, young love"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasume sighed as she walked out of the Nara's front door, only to be spotted with the one guy she wanted to avoid.

"Sas...Uchiha-san. Wait!" Tenji ran towards her.

Quickly, Sasume walked faster. Only to be stopped by a boy around the age of 14 with the perfect coffee colored brown hair and amethyst tinted eyes standing in front of her.

"I need to talk to you Sasume"

"Well, I don't really want to talk to you right now"

Actions really spoke more than words, when Tenji suddenly quickly grabbed Sasume's waist and passionately kissed her.

Shocked at first, but soon enough, Sasume quickly untied Tenji's hair and ran her fingers through his sexy coffee hair

_Author's Note: --sniff--I want to do that..._

and kissing him just as passionately.

**--flash--**"AWWWWWWWWW...you two are sooo cute!"

"INAMARU-CHAAAN!"

"Nara-san." The couple menacingly said, threatening the blonde who tried to look innocent while hiding the camera behind her back.

"Give me the camera Nara-san." Tenji held out his palm

."Aww...you are no fun Tenji-_kuun_" She replied giggling evilly.

"Give me that, you dumb blonde!" Sasume yelled as she tried to grab the camera out of her best friend's hands.

Soon enough, a chase began, between the new couple Tenji Hyuuga and Sasume Uchiha and the troublesome matchmaker, Inamaru Nara.

And to think it all started with Tenji hiding in the fridge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kunai.to.the.Heart - I'm DONE! Wooo-hoooo! --victory dance--

**  
REVIEW **please!


End file.
